1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to apparatuses for and methods of monitoring blood pressure and wearable devices having functions of monitoring blood pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blood pressure is used as a measure of health. Sphygmomanometers are commonly used in medical institutions and homes for measuring blood pressure. The Food and Drug Administration (FDA) of the United States requires that sphygmomanometers meet standards required by the Association for the Advancement of Medical Instrumentation (AAMI). The ANSI/AAMI SP10 Report issued by the AAMI suggests standards for labeling, safety, and performance requirements of a sphygmomanometer. When a cuff-type sphygmomanometer is used, a systolic blood pressure and a diastolic blood pressure are measured by placing a cuff around a body part through which arterial blood flows, inflating the cuff until the artery is occluded, and then slowly releasing the pressure in the cuff. However, the cuff-type sphygmomanometer is quite large to carry, and thus it is quite inconvenient to continuously monitor a change in the blood pressure of a person in real time by using the cuff-type sphygmomanometer. Accordingly, a great deal of research on cuffless sphygmomanometers for measuring blood pressure has recently been made.